This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. MCBC is an infrastructure and coordination core of the INBRE, which is jointly operated with the Molecular Immunopathology Core (MIPC) of the LSU-Tulane Center for Experimental Infectious Disease Research (CEIDR) supported by a NCRR COBRE program grant. Both Cores are operated by the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BioMMED) of the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine. Dr. Kousoulas, Director of BioMMED serves also as director of both Cores. Molecular Cell Biology provides an essential linkage among important basic fields of biomedical sciences, such as genetics, developmental biology, structural biology, immunology, neurobiology and cancer biology. The elucidation of the human and other animal genomes in conjunction with analysis of all forms of the encoded proteins has enabled the identification of all the gene products that are potentially synthesized by an organism. The vast information generated by genomic sequencing and proteomic analysis is currently effectively mined by advanced biocomputation/bioinformatics approaches, which can connect sequence information (genomics) and protein identification (proteomics) to physiological function within the context of the cell. Despite these global genomic and proteomic advances molecular biology approaches and methodologies are still very much needed to understand the structure and function of individual proteins encoded by infectious disease pathogens (viruses, bacteria, parasites) as well as by different eukaryotic cell types. Recombinant DNA technologies are also increasingly utilized to produce large amounts of proteins with defined amino acids to facilitate elucidation of their three dimensional structure by physical means including x-ray crystallography and nuclear magnetic resonance. MCBC provides infrastructure and technical support to INBRE PUI campuses and individual investigators. Typically, PUI campuses do not have access to highly expensive equipment such as FACS, confocal and laser capture microscopy, electron microscopy, genomic and proteomic capabilities, etc. Furthermore, for those investigators that utilize experimental animals in research, resources for housing different types of experimental animals are very limited. Sophisticated imaging and other medical equipment that can be used to facilitate research with animals such as in vivo chemiluminescence and fluorescence imaging, x-ray tomography, etc. are typically highly expensive and absent from PUI campuses. Therefore the main goal of the MCBC core is to provide the sophisticated equipment and expertise of the LSU flagship campus in Baton Rouge to train and support all INBRE investigators'needs. Although the MCBC/MIPC provides the bulk of training and support to PUI investigators, this Core coordinates and facilitates research access and support provided by other centralized facilities in the LSU system and elsewhere in Louisiana to structure the greatest possible intellectual platform upon which innovative and creative ideas will merge with state-of-the-art technologies. The specific aims of the MCBC are: Specific Aim I: To support the research efforts and activities of all INBRE investigators by providing advanced molecular cell biology, immunology and pathology services and training and access to LSU system-wide state-of-the-art equipment and resources. Specific Aim II: To coordinate and facilitate interactions between INBRE and COBRE investigators and promote a mentoring environment for both INBRE and COBRE investigators led by NIH-funded investigators.